brianas_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carina Walters
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- {| style="" border="1" !Weapons!!Description |- !Thundercaster !! Thundercaster is a symbolic weapon of Carina, a axe forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Thundercaster. Thundercaster itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. Due to its increased size and mass, having both the blade of an axe and the head of a hammer in its construction, as well as sporting an elongated handle enabling the weapon to be wielded two-handed, it is a notably more potent melee weapon than Mjølnir. *Thundercaster is granted with the Worthiness Enchantment. This enchantment surrounding Thundercaster prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. To anyone else, Thundercaster cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Carina's grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield the power of Thor. *When Carina was living on Earth under a mortal guise, she could use Thunderstorm to transform from her Carina Walters persona into Thor Lass and vice versa. *Thundercaster obeys Carina's commands as though it were alive, and if Carina's will is strong enough, the axe can pass through nearly any barrier to reach her should she so chooses; Thundercaster will even return to Carina while she is in her mortal persona. When Carina is a civilian, the axe most often becomes an umbrella. While employing a mortal guise, Carina would transform back into her mortal form if she is separated from Thundercaster for more than 60 seconds. *Wielding Thundercaster grants Carina the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, ice, snow and more. *Carina is capable of hurling Thundercaster great force and, by holding onto the base of the axe or by the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Carina generally flies at Mach 32, and change course in mid-flight. Carina can hover in mid-air with the winds like the mutant Storm. *Carina is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. *Carina is able to use Thundercaster to absorb energy blasts directed towards her as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Carina can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Carina used Thundercaster to absorb Cosmic blasts, radioactive energy, and magnetism. The axe is even capable of absorbing a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. *Carina is able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies. *Thundercaster allows Carina to produce and control Cosmic Energy to a limit for a variety of purposes. *Thundercaster can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy and supernatural energy. Thundercaster can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *By grasping Thundercaster by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Carina can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means she and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. She can open gateways which allow her to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as she does when she travels from Earth to other places, and vice-versa. Carina has used Thundercaster to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension during one time and send an entire population to Limbo, Carina can also use Thundercaster to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension.